Bonds of Glue
by Briar-Hawkwrath
Summary: This is the first chapter in my story.In the next chapter or so it will have shounen ai.A story of Farfello and Omi
1. Bonds of Glue chapt1

Farfello walked down the alleyway, for once licking an icecream cone instead of his all famous knife. "Godly icecream....Mr.Knife hates you!!"With that Farfello took out his dagger and held the point to the icecream.  
  
"Scream you pathetic idiot!!Scream in PAIN"Farfello pause with his head tilted.Slowly he raised the dagger.Then chopped off the head of the cone.Cackling insanely he licked the cool icecream from the point of the dagger, also cutting his tongue. Farfello closed his eyes smiling, then slowly swallowed the blood.  
  
With that he resheathed his dagger and dropped the remains of the cone.He continues walking down the alley and emerged from the darkness and onto a busy sidewalk.Not knowing the dramatic, seemingly evil entrance he had made from the alley, Farfelly put one hand in his pocket, holding his dagger in the other.  
  
Omi saw Farfello emerge from the alley and his eyes narrowed.There he was.....and he came out of a dark drippy alleyway...suspicouns arose.Omi fell in step on the opposite sidewalk.Farfello walked with his head ducked, his attention focused on his precous dagger.  
  
Omi waited a second, looked both ways then crossed.Farfello walked on, murmering to his dagger.Omi walked behind Farfello, his eyebrows raised, Farfello was really absorbed with that dagger.....  
  
Farfello spun suddenly and tilted his head down and sideways to eye Omi. "Hello there little boy..."  
  
Omi glared,"Alright Farfello...what are you doing roming these streets..as if your actually a PERSON"Omi nearly spat the word.Then blinked rapidly as he saw something that looked close to pain flicker in the golden eyed man.  
  
"Yes...i suspose I'm not......"Farfello shrugged, turned and continued walking. Omi's eye twitched and he sighed."Farfello I'm sorry."  
  
Farfello spun, throwing his dagger at Omi.The people beside them ran screaming. Omi tilted his head to the side, dagger whistling past face."Damn you Farfello."  
  
Farfello's eyes were perfectly expressionless and a small smirk played on his face."Come now sweet Omi...Let's play."  
  
Omi looked disgusted, then took out his crossbow."Your a freakin fool if you think you actually think you can win against me."  
  
Farfello blinked, the nice calm Omi was gone now.Replaced by assasin Omi.His eyes flickered towards his dagger, stuck in a grocery store wall.Omi smiled coldly. Just then Omi fell to his knees, clutching at his head and clenchin his teeth.Farfello knew that Nagi had come.  
  
He also knew he was in trouble, no matter what they were forbidden to make scenes or battle in public.Farfello dashed forward and wrenched his dagger in the wall.The slight figure of Nagi stepped around a small pile of rubble from the building.People were screaming and running around, car's were rushing from the spot and accidents resulted everywhere.  
  
Nagi eyed Farfello clamly,"Schuldig wanted me to find you.I hope you realise we are not susposed to fight in public.Too many witnesses."  
  
Farfello shrugged, no expression on his face and ran a hand lovingly over his dagger.  
  
Nagi's expression hardened.Omi had struggled to his feet and eyed both of them cautiosly, reaching down for his crossbow.  
  
Nagi waved his hand and Omi's crossbow flew into his hand.Omi glared at Nagi, then backed away. Farfello watched this whole exchange...the remembered Omi's words...strange how that stupid, yet sesitive boy could say something so simple..so true...and actually hurt him..  
  
Nagi's eyes flickered back to Farfello,"Let us go now."  
  
Farfello ignored Nagi and walked to Omi, he raised his dagger and slashes the young man's arm.Omi hissed in pain and rolled to the side.Nagi waved his hand, meaning for the dagger to appear in his hands.Farfello lashed out with his mind, unsuspecting Nagi lost his control and stumbled a few steps back. Farfello blinked and hugged his dagger close, not caring if it pierced his skin and looked around, still wanting revenge on the foolish Omi but noticing that the boy had disappeared.  
  
Nagi glared at Farfello and turned to walk back to their apartment.Farfello watched Nagi walk away, then slowly followed, his mind already thinking of ways to slowly kill the Weiss member that had actually gotten to him. Farfello pondered this and resumed licking his dagger.  
  
*Wait until my next chapter hehehe* 


	2. Bonds of Glue chapt 2 Farfello's emotion...

Farfello sat in the window seat.Watching outside the window as rain dripped down the clear glass slowly.Schuldig cleared his throat from across the room.Nagi did not look up from where he was reading the newspaper but did not leave either, a bit angry at Farfello for not obeying him.  
  
Farfello momentarily set down his dagger and turned to look at Schuldig. "Well Farfello, you made quite a scene now didn't you?"Schuldig's expression was cold but not threaghtening.  
  
Farfello tilted his head slightly with a blank face.Schuldig sighed and leaned back against the wall, watching him.Brad looked up from his typing on the computer.Farfello shrugged at the silence and smirked,"He is our enemy I saw nothing wrong with it."  
  
Schuldig closed his eyes a moment and Farfello knew he was doing his one little mind meditating thing."Farfello...you did it in broad daylight..in the middle of a sidewalk....."  
  
Nagi pause from his 'reading' to look at Farfello with meaningful eyes.Brad coughed and returned to his busy typing.  
  
Still Farfello did not reply.But stroked his dagger with his fingertips.  
  
"Farfello, look at me and tell me that you did not understand me the first time I told you to keep the battle to the shadows."Schuldig commanded in a leaderly sort of voice. Farfello eyed Schuldig and sighed,"I did hear you the first time but that boy offended me...he deserved what he got and there is still more revenge to carry out." Brad turned to stare at Farfello then look at Schuldig with wide eyes.  
  
Nagi snorted in disgust,"I personally thought you had more control Farfello.But you proved me wrong...in broad daylight..putting us all in potential danger."Nagi shook his head, folded the newspaper and walked out of the room towards the kitchen.  
  
Brad got up as well and followed Nagi nuding Schuldig on the way with his shoulder. Schuldig shown no sign of feeling the nudge and walked to stand directly in front of him."Farfello we are a team, all of us, like brothers.You can tell me what he said.We will all get him back.But we can't be hasty or make poor descisions....We must slowly cut down ALL of the Weis."  
  
Farfello licked his dagger and shruggged again,"I still dont see your point.I merely did what i felt was right.." "Maybe to you it seemed right.Am i getting through to you at all Farfello?Listen to me.A"  
  
Farfello turned blank eyes on Schuldig.Schuldig growled and turned his back on Farfello,"The next time this happens...your gone.No more mistakes.Control yourself." With that Schuldig walked away to join the other members of their team.  
  
Farfello had that familiar pang in his chest and paused to drop his dagger and bend over putting his hand to his chest with wide eyes.  
  
He felt lonely and guilty.Sad that he had betrayed his...friends?!?!He shook his head with a grim expression.They were merely his partners....  
  
Farfello put his head in his hands and leaned against the window.Nagi watched silently from the doorway.Schuldig came up behind Nagi to watch Farfello. Schuldig sent telepathically to Nagi. INagi sighed then turned to hug Schuldig tightly.Schuldig rested his chin on the top of Nagi's head and watched Farfello a moment more before him and Nagi retreated to 


	3. Bonds of Glue Chapt 3 Farfello returns t...

*Ahem* yes well it seems as though it didnt paste my whole story onto chapter 2....er.Well Ill just put the rest in chapter 3.Hehe.Oh...i thought i should point out..I like Schuldig more than Crawford..so I switched their positions on the team...coughcough.Brad is now like Omi with the computer thing and Schuldig is the leader oh their team.  
  
***************  
  
Farfello turned to watch out the window.Absently stroking the hilt of his dagger.Nagi watched silently from the doorway.Schuldig came up behind him and rested his chin on Nagi's head.I think Farfello's emotions are beggining to return to him.Nagi said to Schuldig telepathically.  
  
Yes...we should leave him to his thoughts  
  
Schuldig rapped his arms around Nagi and led him away to Schuldig's room.  
  
*****  
  
Farfello heard their light footsteps receeding and turned from the rain splattered window.There it was again...The emotions..."NO"Farfello snapped to himself out loud.  
  
He threw his knife into the wall just where Brad had been walking in to use the computer.Brad's sandwich dropped from his hand and he scowled, bending over to pick it up.  
  
Farfello walked over to the bent Brad."Sorry."He mumbled and ripped hte dagger from the wall.Now Brad straightened, sandwich forgotten to fully gape at him.  
  
Farfello blinked and quickly brushed past Brad to walk into his bedroom.He shut the door behind himself and locked it.There was a deadbolt on the other side so they could lock Farfello in when he was in one of his insane moods.  
  
Farfello looked down at his dagger and sat on his small bed.With a sigh he began cutting down his arm, pausing ever so often to loose himself watching the blood oozing from his wounds.  
  
Pain...he felt pain...Clenching his teeth Farfello pushed it to the back of his mind and dug the knife deeper into his flesh.  
  
Down his wrist...deeper..deeper...  
  
Finally he cried out in pain...the first time he had done that in a long time..Immediatly there came a pounding at his door.Then it was blown open by the force of Nagi's mind.  
  
Farfello stared down at his bloodstained knife then at the shirtless form of Nagi.And the completely bare Schuldig.Brad came a moment later yawning.  
  
"Farfello..whats wrong?"Nagi asked, eyes scanning the room.Schuldig had already walked forward, taking Farfello's arm.  
  
"He cut himself again, that's all."Schuldig muttered.  
  
Farfello remembered..he always cut himself.It was always about pain..emotions were gone..Why were they coming back?  
  
Brad walked to Farfello and smacked him.  
  
"Stop that!For once be normal and leave your poor body alone."  
  
Farfello did not answer.If he answered he knew he would surprise them more.He must once more bury these emotions..he must.  
  
A knock from outside of the room reached their ears.SChuldig dropped his wrist from where he had been bandaging it.  
  
Schuldig started to walk towards the door then stopped dead to looks down at himself.Blushing hotly he turned to walk down the hallway towards his room.Brad smothered a laugh with his hand and walked from the room towards the front door.  
  
Farfello felt Nagi probing his mind and Farfello hurriedly put up his shields.Nagi scowled,"you really should stop cutting yourself."  
  
Farfello stayed silent as Nagi turned to peer around the door.  
  
Brad walked back in with a folder in his hands.Schuldig walked back in, now fully dressed.  
  
Brad opened the folder and read a sheet of paper, his eyes slowly widening. 


End file.
